


Argument

by MWolfe13



Series: 31 Days Of Writing 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Express, argument, locked in a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: Hermione should have known he gave in too easily.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Scott Lang
Series: 31 Days Of Writing 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:
> 
> CastTheDice2020: Upper Section: Locked in a Room  
> MMFBingo2020: Square G2- Hogwarts Express  
> 31 Days of FanFiction: Oct 2: An Argument
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter, just playing in the sandbox.

Hermione crossed the barrier into Platform 9 ¾, taking a moment to soak in the familiar feel of back-to-school excitement before making her way to the train. The Hogwarts Express was the same as it’d always been, black and red paint shining against the sun. Children of all years were standing around with their friends and family. Some would already be on the train, vying for the best compartments. The Head Students would be meeting up to go over what they’d say to the Prefects when the train took off. 

Hermione felt nostalgic taking the first step onto the Express, though she wouldn’t be looking for her friends this year.

Professor McGonagall, now Headmistress, had asked Hermione to take the Potions position for the year. She hadn’t thought about becoming a Professor, but her former teacher was desperate, unable to find someone with a Mastery she liked before the start of term. She’d taken a leave of absence from her cushy job as the Avenger’s Healer to help the school out. Well, it was almost a leave of absence as much as one could be when they took care of a group of superheroes who had no regard for their lives.

She liked her job, enjoyed working with a range of different characters. There were Tony and Bruce, polar opposites in almost every way, but their brains were phenomenal. Steve was sweet and enjoyed reading in his spare time. Natasha’s favorite pastime was to people watch, often entertaining Hermione with her observations when they were out together. She’d once caught Clint camping out in the vent to her office simply because he liked the music she played while working on paperwork.

Then there was Scott, the man she was seeing. 

He was newer to the team, recruited by Sam after some incident on the grounds. Compared to the rest of them, he was not what Hermione would classify as the classic hero. He was awkward and clumsy, not the powerhouse some of the others were. But his mind was brilliant, and he made her laugh. He made sure she tried new things, often showing her that her comfort zone wasn’t the firm line she thought it was.

No one knew about her world, thinking her someone with a mutated gene that allowed for her powers. She’d let them go on with that assumption. The Wizarding World was not ready to come out of the proverbial closet, and she knew one Avenger who wouldn’t rest until all their secrets were exposed if he knew. They’d accepted Director Fury’s barked explanation of a special project she’d been assigned to.

Parting from Scott had been a little harder. He wasn’t happy she’d be virtually unreachable for an entire year, and she wasn’t pleased about still keeping him in the dark. But the laws that defined the relationship between Muggles and Magicals hadn’t changed. Hermione didn’t believe in making him wait until they were married, but she certainly wasn’t going to expose herself before she thought they were headed there.

Hermione found an empty compartment, and locked it with a wave of her hand before putting her luggage up. She pulled a novel out of her coat pocket, ready to settle down and enjoy the words while the train made its way to Scotland. 

“That one again? You’ve read it a million times.”

The voice was tiny, words spoken right against her ear.

Hermione shrieked, jumping from the bench and whirling around. Her wand slid from the holder attached to her forearm to her hand. “Who’s there? Finite!”

“Behind you.”

She turned, brain distantly recognizing the familiar voice, and met metal pressed against her chest.

Scott was there, grinning like a fool with an expression that earnestly meant ‘surprise!’

“Scott!” Her quick burst of pleasure at seeing him quickly turned into disbelief. “Oh Merlin, what are you doing here?”

“I hitched a ride in your coat.” He walked to the window, eyes taking in the people milling around outside.

Scott was on the Hogwarts Express. Her Muggle boyfriend had smuggled himself onto a train full of Witches and Wizards. Said Muggle was now watching the families outside, most of whom were using magic. 

Hermione reached around him and yankled the blind down, pointing her wand at the one at the door so that is slid down with a soft bang. “You can’t be here.”

Scott frowned at her. “What do you mean? Did you really think Fury was going to send you on some top secret assignment without me tagging along? It’s an entire year, Hermione.” He looked at the closed window and then back at her. “Those people were doing stuff like you can.”

She sighed, feeling resigned. She should have known. Scott had accepted her leaving with a little too much ease. But she’d been so focused on making sure she had everything she needed for her new teaching position as well as training her temporary replacement. She’d simply felt relief that it wasn’t a fight she’d have before she left.

Honestly, she  _ should _ have known.

Hermione started thinking about how she could get him out of there. Apparating was out; they’d added Wards against it after the war. She supposed she could floo into the castle later. She’d just have to contact Minvera and explain she’d missed the train. “Alright Scott,” she said as she approved her plan. “Time for you to shrink again. We need to leave before the Express takes off.”

“There’s more people like you?”

Hermione bit her lip. “I can’t talk about that.” She laid her hand on his arm. “We need to go.”

Scott frowned at her. “There is no secret assignment, is there?”

Damn it. “We really can’t discuss this here.”

“Why?” Scott questioned. “Because you’ve been lying? That’s what you’ve been doing, right? Lying to everyone?”

Okay, so they would do this here. “Not by choice,” Hermione defended. “There are rules I had to follow. I couldn’t say anything.”

“Even to me?” 

“I wanted to,” she told him. “And I would have, eventually. I promise.” The whistle blew, signalling the Hogwarts Express was ready to move. Hermione groaned, covering her face with her hands. “No, no, no. This can’t be happening.”

Scott sat on the bench, kicking his booted feet up onto the opposite seat. “Guess we’ll have all the time in the world to talk about this.”

Hermione peeked out from behind her fingers, sending a covered glare his way. “There will be no discussing of anything! I can’t believe you snuck in on my coat!”

“I can’t believe you lied,” Scott retorted.

“I had to!”

“Oh? Did someone hold a gun to your head? Or wand of those wood thingys?”

Resisting the urge to scream in aggravation, Hermione settled across from Scott, prepared to argue the entire ride to Hogsmeade.


End file.
